iNeed You
by manic221
Summary: -SEQUEL TO iWANT FREDDIE- Freddie is pressuring Sam to rekindle her lost friendship with Carly. But Sam has more pressing issues... The dreams have stopped. T just in case. -Finally back after all this time! To anyone patient enough to wait thank you so much! For anyone new while it's not necessary i do recommend reading iWant Freddie first-
1. The aftermath

**Book 2 - iNeed you**

**Disclaimer: I may be a guy and I may write for iCarly but seriously im not Dan Schneider in disguise.**

**AN: Yay here I am with the sequel to iWant Freddie! I'm so excited about this and about iWant Freddie never did I even dare to imagine it would become as popular as it did I've had so much good feedback so this is a thank you to everyone who read that story I love each and every one of you! So here is the sequel I hope all of you are happy with this as always please leave reviews and/or constructive criticism, on with the story.**

**Just in-case you didn't notice this is a sequel to iWant Freddie while it's probably not necessary to read iWant Freddie you will probably get more out of the story if you read iWant Freddie first.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in you since I was about twelve, sorry... I guess but I need to write my feelings down I need to explain what's going on and most importantly my feelings for a certain nub._

_I guess I should probably fill you in right? Well me and Freddie started dating several months ago in secret. We didn't want anyone to know we didn't want the world poking in on our business and for all that time it was amazing, just me and him and at least for a while everything was great. Then Carly decided she liked Freddie and well I begged him not to go, I begged him not to leave he promised he didn't have feelings for her and he betrayed me._

_That led me to stop eating I know what you're thinking Sam Puckett not eating? Well I can't really explain what happened I just stopped not by a conscience effort I didn't stop eating to hurt myself... I just stopped eating then Carly hit me and I woke up in hospital._

_It's been a month since I got out of the hospital and me and Freddie went public with our relationship, man is it stressful I never thought I was the self conscious type but when wherever you go people stare at you. Well it gets to you okay?_

_I love him, I love him more than anything else in the world and I wouldn't have anyone else but I preferred it when are relationship was just between me and him and then the stupid world got involved and now every things complicated._

_You're probably thinking why I don't go to Carly with these problems well I wish I could but I messed up... Bad. I said I hated her, why would I say that? Shes my best friend. We still do iCarly every week only it's not fun like it used to be now it's like a job I turn up__**on time**__I say my lines in front of the camera then go home, there's no spontaneous friend activities; smoothies, cupcake stick or just hanging out watching Girly Cow._

_Freddie's been watching this stupid Galaxy Wars: Droid wars or something I dunno it's some sort of animated spin off , it's not entirely stupid and I can just about bare to sit through the episode when I spend time with him._

_So on one hand my life has never been better but on the other everything has gotten so complicated, I've lost my best friend, iCarly is no longer fun, and the dreams have stopped..._

My eyes fluttered open as I brought up my hands to rub my eyes I noticed my diary still obstructed my vision I lifted it up to stare at the entry I wrote last night I remembered reading and rereading those few paragraphs over and over again.

**-Flashback-**

"Oh My God Carly is this? Do you have a diary?" I said holding up the book in question stifling my laughter.

"Where did you find that?" Carly screamed glaring at me.

"Exactly where you left it... Under your pillow" I stated "Your such a girl Shay" I continued.

"You can laugh but when you have no one else to talk to your diary will always be their" She explained, I rose my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Always!" Carly asserted taking her diary from my hands.

**-End Flashback-**

I drag myself out of bed after another dreamless night; it was the usual Monday morning routine a quick shower before curling my hair and throwing on some clothes before finally picking up my phone to see if anyone needed me.

**Freddie ~ 06:30 am**

_Call me when you get up Princess, we need to talk._

I checked the clock on my phone it was seven thirty in the morning I had half hour to get ready and get to school before the first bell rings. I ran through the contacts on my phone until I reached a certain technical producer and hit the call button.

"Hey Sam" The familiar voice of my boyfriend said though speaker of my phone, "we need to talk" he started.

"Hold on let me put you on speaker" I told him grabbing the nearest jeans I could see and throwing them on.

"What's up Freddie?" I asked him worried about what he might have to say. I heard Freddie sigh heavily on the other end of the phone oh my gosh! Was he breaking up with me? I started breathing, what have I done to him what's made him decide to break up with me maybe it was the fight we had the other day about stupid galaxy wars. I'd said that Norm was a stupid faceless grunt who shoudn't have an episode dedicated to his stupid love of his commander and chief who was a female space warrior or whatever, Freddie obviously decided to defend the show being the fan boy he was and it got so bad I stood up left without saying good bye. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions but I couldn't help it.

"I'm worried about Carly. And about you Sam" I sighed heavily and cursed myself for being stupid.

"She's fine" I attempted nonchalantly.

"You know that's not true you two have never stayed angry at each other for this long and honestly Sam... I don't like it, infact I hate it Sam. I want to see you both having fun with iCarly again." he explained clearly exasperated.

"I'll speak to her" I answered him.

"You've been saying that for three weeks Sam!" he exclaimed "When will you talk to her?" he asked frustrated.

"When I'm ready Fredward that's when." I said.

"Not good enough Sam..." he asserted _oooh assertiveness Mamma likey._"You'll speak to her today Sam." He stated

"And what if I don't?" I challenged.


	2. iWish Things Were Different

**Chapter 2 - iWish things Were different**

**AN: I literally cannot believe a day has come where I am confident enough to actually start posting this story… See I wanted to ensure I had enough written to avoid the long waits of the first one and I am really happy that I did because had I not done that the amount of time between chapters would be insane, furthermore the amount of chapters I've scrapped while getting this story together is just plain ridiculous… I really hope there are some people left who remember iWant Freddie from when I initially posted it and have waited patiently for the sequel you are the people that made me stick with this I never break a promise… As for the people who've left reviews on the first chapter and followed this story I appreciate you and if you came back to read this chapter after the long wait, you awesome to a degree I can't even imangine… Thank you so much and I really hope it was worth the wait! I apologise for the delay but without further ado chapter 2 :-)**

"Then I might have to do something I don't want to do" Freddie threatened.

"Don't threaten me nerd, I'll talk to Carly when I'm ready!" I practically shouted at my boyfriend.

Freddie sighed loudly into his phone before speaking again "Fine Sam, I'll see you at school." Freddie said. "I love you Sammy" He said softening his tone.

"You too." I told him hanging up the phone.

After quickly getting ready for school I glanced half-heartedly in the mirror before rushing out of door and towards school.

I arrived about ten minutes late for school and made a beeline directly to my locker looking down at the floor.

"Hey Sam" a voice I recognised as Carly's spoke up softly.

"Hey Carly" I replied politely if someone had a knife they could cut through the awkwardness in the room.

"Running late?" Carly asked making small talk.

I glanced at the time on my phone "Yeah a little, I better get going" I told her all I wanted was to get out of this really awkward situation so before she could answer I'd turned on my heel and started walking away.

"I'm happy for you and Freddie" Carly said as I left.

"What?" I questioned her.

"I'm happy for you and Freddie, I've never told you I was happy for you that's all" She said risking a slight smile in my direction, I nodded at her before walking away.

**-Lunchtime a few hours later-**

"Hey Princess" Freddie said jolting me out of my thoughts I was sat in the refectory on a table by myself playing with my food and thinking about my talk with Carly this morning if you could even call it a talk.

"Hey their Freddie" I smiled lovingly up at my boyfriend. "What's up?" I asked happily.

"Mind if I sit down?" Freddie asked smiling at me.

"Why would I mind, Fredkins?" I teased speaking quietly so only he could hear.

"Aww look it's the tech nerd and the iCarly sidekick, aren't they cute" one of the blonde bimbos from the gym sneered, I stared her down daring her to say anything else, predictably she turned away from me and walked away.

"Smart decision" I smirked looking back over at Freddie.

"I think you know why I'm here Sam" Freddie said looking seriously at me.

"You're my boyfriend and you want to spend lunch with me?" I replied sarcastically knowing the real reason he was here.

"Sam… Did you speak to Carly?" He questioned me, like I was being interviewed for some crime I didn't commit, it was almost as if Carly was more important than our relationship he wasn't bothered about spending lunch with me he just wanted to find out if I'd spoken to Carly.

I didn't know what to do should I tell him about talking to Carly this morning or do I pretend that never happened? I decided that he'd probably already spoken to Carly and knew full well about our little run in this morning.

I breathed in heavily before telling him about my talk with Carly "Yes we spoke this morning Freddie" I told him sighing.

"How did it go?" he replied looking into my eyes hopefully and smiling brightly.

"Nothing changed Freddie; it was so awkward between us I walked away. She said she was happy for us though." I smiled softly thinking I'd lost my best friend in the entire world. "Can we just eat lunch and not talk about it?"

"Okay Sam… Okay." Freddie sighed looking down at his lunch.

**The next couple of chapters are really long but i just wanted to get back into the swing of things. Anyway off to perfect the next two chapters and then continue writing :) If anyone read thank you very much! C+C always welcome. **


	3. This needs to stop

**Chapter 3 - This needs to stop.**

**AN I'm really sorry this took so long it really shouldn't have but i haven't had a chance to upload it sorry i hope it was worth the wait.**

- 2 Weeks Later -

"Okay thank you I'll see you next week Sam" Carly said unemotionally and without cracking a smile.

"Oh god! Why don't you just pay her a salary too?" Freddie said clearly warn out with this ridiculous attitude between his girlfriend and best friend.

"What?" Carly said slightly confused.

"I mean aren't you sick of this? You don't speak to each other at all and then Sam turns up you do iCarly and then she goes home it's like a Job" Freddie explained frustrated that they hadn't seemed to notice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Freddie" Carly denied quickly before Freddie levelled anymore criticism at the brunette.

A small part of me thought maybe Carly really hadn't noticed the difference but the bigger part of me the part of me who knows Carly better than just about anyone knew she was lying.

"He's right" Gibby interjected.

"Gibby!" Carly barked at him.

"You must see it Carly, every week I setup my equipment wondering if it'll be last time" Freddie further pressed his argument.

"Just stop Freddie." I told him firing him my best warning glare.

"You know what" i didn't like this Freddie was using his I'm about to say something huge and I'm freaking serious tone.

"Don't do anything stupid, baby." I said trying to calm him down and change his mind from where ever it had been set.

"I'm sorry Sam... I can't do this" my heart dropped I knew this was going to be bad "iCarly isn't the same anymore... It's not fun and I don't do this as a job... I do this because I love it... I'm finding it really hard to love it anymore I'm really sorry I don't want to be bitter... I quit." Freddie finished his speech; he gave me a sad look before heading towards the door to the shays apartment.

"Freddie! Wait." I called after him but he had already left.

I had just about had enough of the entire thing truth be told I had completely forgotten the reason we were fighting in the first place.

"Carly he's right this is stupid… I mean what's the point?" I asked genuinely confused as to where my future was leading me.

"You said you hated me Sam! You said I made you sick! How are we supposed to go back to the way things were? When I know how you feel about me?" Carly asked

Oh that's right; I knotted my eyebrows together thinking about that day…

-Flashback-

_"I hate her you know" I said after about twenty minutes of silence._

_"What? Who?" Freddie asked waking up from his thoughts._

_"Carly" I admitted he was going to try and make me believe otherwise but I truly did hate her she was supposed to be my best friend yet she tried to take away the only guy I've ever loved fair enough we lied to her but even after she knew she till tried to take him away from me, she couldn't have him Freddie was mine and I sure as hell wasn't letting him go again._

_"Don't say that Sam, she's your best friend" Freddie retorted exactly like I knew he would._

_"She tried to take you from me Freddie, she can't have you. I love you, you're mine, you're all I have to hold on too as I sink. Mom doesn't care and Melanie can look after herself. Freddie I need you" I shouted in a spill of words I'm not sure where even English._

_"Do you really feel that way Sam?" A voice from the door asked._

_"I don't know what you're talking about" I said looking up at Carly._

_"Don't play blonde with me princess Puckett do you hate me?" Carly said calmly._

_"Sometimes yes, you don't know how lucky you are and it makes me sick that's right I said it you make me sick! Everybody loves you, you have the best brother in the entire world you have a web show and you have a caring loving best friend who'd do anything for you, and you don't even realise how lucky you are!" I'd kept that all bottled up inside me for so long it was time Carly knew what I really thought._

_"Oh really anything else I should know?" Carly asked with tears clearly shining in her eyes._

_"Yeah actually just one more thing I hate the way you strung Freddie along for three and half years, you didn't want him but no other girl could have him either right? Every time he moved on and he found a girlfriend we'd have a girl chat and come up with some horrible deceitful plan to make him feel like he had a shot with you and then when he finished the girls you'd go right back to your cold, mean heartless self and then you wondered why we didn't tell we were together why I didn't tell you I was into him" I spat venomously at her._

_"Is that true?" Freddie chimed in looking from me to her._

_"Go ahead tell him Carly" I said quietly._

_"Whatever Sam I just came to give you this" she said throwing a massive envelope on to my lap before turning and leaving._

_-flashback finished-_

"We can't I admitted… I said some things and I'm not going to lie and say I didn't mean it, because some of it Carly was true! You did string Freddie along, no girl was ever good enough for him but you didn't want him either!" I shouted thinking about that day just upset me too much but it needed to be out there.

"Well you aren't perfect either!" Carly screamed at me. "You didn't want girls to be with him either!" Carly accused me.

"That's because I loved him!" I shouted back "I've loved him since our first kiss, I hid it back then for so long until eventually I just couldn't take it anymore! I wanted Freddie to be happy, He deserves better than me!" I screamed tears streaming down my face. "Freddie is too kind he's too caring I'll ruin him, with my crappy life and my crappy family!" I continued unable to stop these where my deepest fears.

I put my hands over my eyes and sobbed before I knew it I felt two small arms gently wrap themselves around me. I don't know how long we sat there like that me crying softly Carly with her arms wrapped delicately around me protecting me from the outside world.

"Shhh" Carly soothed "Freddie's lucky to have you Sam… Why is it you're the only person who doesn't realise how special you are? You're passionate! Your love for him burns hotter than the sun. You have dreams aspirations, Freddie loves you Sam… I love you, I'm so sorry" Carly finished.

I lifted my hands gently awkwardly moving them so I could embrace my best friend. "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have said what I did… That was wrong of me, I love you Carly.

"I really am happy for you and Freddie, you know that right?" She said staring deep in my eyes showing me that she truly meant what she was saying.

"He does make me happy" I blushed absent-mindedly, smiling like an idiot.

"I can tell" Carly said teasingly, I punched her lightly on the shoulder as i smiled absent mindedly why does that nerd make my heart flutter so much?


End file.
